


Kidnapped

by prodigalson



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodigalson/pseuds/prodigalson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU- No sburb/sgrub. Dave and Sol are dating. Sollux is a hacker and Dave a skilled fighter thanks to Bro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You had been arguing with Sol on the phone when he told you someone was knocking on the door and he’d call you back. That had been 2 hours ago. You figured he was pissed off at you for being such a prick and didn’t want to talk but still… something wasn’t right. You couldn’t put your finger on it but your heart was racing and your thought processor was working overtime pumping you full of how much of an idiot you are. You can’t even remember what you were arguing about in the first place but you can’t stand the silence anymore. You don’t even care that you’re saying sorry first you just want him to talk to you so your fingers jam out some pathetic sounding message but it’s sincere and you hope he’ll see that and cave.

 

Send. Wait. It feels like you sent the message ages ago but you press the home button on your phone to see that it has been a whopping 3 minutes since you sent the text. Patience was always something you struggled with. After 15 minutes you're feeling desperate and a little bit pissed. He might be able to ignore your texts but he can't ignore you face to face and you'll stand on his porch all goddamn night if that's what it takes. You grab your shades and head for the door, only grabbing the black leather jacket off the back of the couch as an after thought because it happened to be in your path to the door. You shove your phone in your pocket and slam the door behind you, remembering to lock it before huffing down the stairs. You don't even bother hailing a cab because it's only a 20 minute walk and maybe Sol will text you before you get there so you can calm down and maybe not get into another stupid pointless fight.

By the time you reach Sol's place you've calmed down but you still feel like shit. You can usually suppress your emotions but something about him seems to break down your walls and leave you defenseless against the onslaught of stupid, debilitating feelings. Right now you feel like you need to apologize to the guy who means everything to you and somehow try to make it up to him for giving him so much trouble all the time. You knock on the door with your brain a scrambled mess before you realize that its slightly open, your fist beating against it causes it to push inwards. Your breath catches in your throat as you push the door ajar and look apprehensively inside.

"Captor?"

No answer.

You cautiously walk into the living room which seems to be even more wrecked than usual. Instead of the organized mess of cords, computer parts and various other technological bullshit there is complete chaos. Your hand instinctively reaches into your pocket and pulls out the switchblade you keep on you at all times.

"Sollux? Are you here?"

Still nothing.

You check the other rooms in his place but they're all empty, and all in just as much disarray as the first. You pull your phone out in his bedroom and are about to dial when you hear a noise in the living room. Faint, but your trained ear becomes aware that you are no longer alone. Your phone slips forgotten back into your pocket and you flip your blade open and side-step to the door. You pull your shades off and use the reflective surface to scope out the hallway and the small bit of living room you can see from here. Someone is kneeling over a pile of crumpled papers on the floor, his back is to you but you can tell he's somebodies muscle and that somebody probably has Sol.

You slip your shades back onto your face as you stalk silently down the hallway. This is second nature to you. You've been fighting since you could make a fist and your Bro had made certain to hone particularly useful skills since then. Before this brainless sack of shit even knows he's not alone you've got your blade to his throat and a fistful of his greasy black hair.

"Need help finding something buddy?"

You shove his face down into the pile of papers and press your foot against his neck, rendering him unable to move as he spits shocked and thoroughly pissed off curses at you.

"As it happens I am looking for something, and I think you know what I'm talking about"

He stops struggling to look up at you sideways, his stupidity apparently matched only by his anger.

"That hacker pissed off the wrong people, now he has to pay"

That hacker. So this had to do with Sollux's side job, taking money under the table in exchange for his unparalleled hacking skills. You'd never really thought about it before because it was sort of just one of his hobbies that you weren't really in to because, let's face it, your skills with that sort of shit left much to be desired.

"And just who is it that he pissed off if you don't mind me asking"

You press down harder on his neck, letting him know that you do mind him not answering.

"Eat shit punk"

He makes a feeble attempt to knock you off of him but the tip of your knife pressing upwards at the bottom of his ribcage convinces him to give up pretty fast. He gives you a name and an address and you smirk at how easy that ended up being, didn't even have to spill any blood. But as you remove your foot and head for the door the bastard pulls a gun and fires randomly in your general direction. Big mistake.

"Too bad you didn't get me cause now you're fucked asshole"

The words seethe out from behind clenched teeth as you turn and rush, keeping low. He's only just raised the gun towards you again when your fist makes contact with his elbow, simultaneously grabbing his gun-wielding hand. The result is that this poor fuckers elbow is now bending in ways it was never meant to and he falls to the ground with an intense sob of pain. Today is his lucky day though, you are in your zone and itching to get to Sollux so you don't let him suffer long, your switchblade finds that soft spot between his neck and shoulder and glides in lighting fast and precise, you're halfway to the door before his body slumps forward onto the papers which seemed so important to him earlier. If you had been thinking clearly you might have taken a look at them yourself but you've already wasted too much time. You just hope that it's the hacker's skills they kidnapped him for, not his life.

You use the GPS on your phone to look up the address; it's on the other side of town and for once time is not on your side. You can’t wait for a cab or a bus but you notice there's a black bike parked outside Sol's place and no one in sight. You take this as an open invitation and use some more of those useful skills to get the thing running before you're roaring down the street on the way to your destination.

You have no idea how many red lights and stop signs you ran on the way but you made it to the address without so much as seeing a single cop and you’re pretty sure you didn’t cause any accidents.

 

You’re standing in front of a tall black office building, the only lights on in the whole thing are on the 5th floor so that seems like a pretty good place to start. There’s a guy standing by the front door eyeing you suspiciously and you’re not sure if you should try to talk your way past him which could result in a fight or just end him before he even questions you, a little harsh but more quiet than words or fists.

 

As luck would have it he makes the decision for you when he pulls a small radio out of his pocket. Alright, time to silence him before he tells the whole damn building you’re here. You throw your blade with a wicked spin that goes right through the back of his hand and the device he was holding at the same time flash-stepping forwards to jam your palm upwards into his chin. His neck snaps instantly and you softly lower him to the ground before retrieving your knife.

 

You risk a peek inside through one of the windows and count at least 10 guys standing around. You opt for a back entrance. You find the emergency exit staircase and pop the lock off the door, cracking it slightly before opening it to make sure its clear. You don’t run into a single person on your way to the 5th floor but when you crack the door leading to that floor you see two guys standing outside of a closed door. You’ve already decided you’re going in but a sudden holler from inside makes your brain race.

 

That was definitely Sol’s voice.

 

You can’t think but you know you’ve got to get in there so you stupidly burst through the door as if you’ve got a fucking armada with you when really its just your lone dumb ass spilling into who knows what kind of shit stew that is surely waiting  for you. Both the guys are on you faster than you can react and one catches the side of your face with a mean hook. The hit smashes the other side of your face against the wall and you drop into a low sweeping kick, taking one of them down before the other smashes his foot into your face. You can taste blood in your mouth and fuzzy static is pinging through your brain but you can’t stop now. You fight through the haze and jump upwards at the guy still standing. You caught him enough off-guard to jab your knife into his chest twice, way too fast for him to do anything about it but fall backwards making disgusting wheezing noises from his punctured lungs. You turn in time for the other guy to slam his fist into your ribs, instead of your head. You hear a crunch and know immediately at least 1, if not 2, ribs are now broken but that doesn’t stop you from sweeping your blade in a quick half circle, slicing right through half his neck as blood splatters on your white shirt.

 

Someone is opening the door and through the crack you see Sollux on the ground with two guys trying to pick up his bloody crumpled form; a third in front of him holding a bat.

 

That’s all it takes.

All you see is red.

 

You have a faint recollection of destroying the face of the guy opening the door with your fist before breaking the bat over the head of the guy who had just been holding it. The guys holding Sollux both ended up on the ground with broken arms, you’re not even really sure if you killed them or not but your hands have found their way to Sollux and your holding his face, his eyes are closed but you hear strangled breaths escaping his bloody mouth. Everything goes blurry and for a second you’re worried that you’re blacking out until you realize you’re crying. You’ve got to get him out of here. You pick him up as gently as possible and make your way back to the stairs when you remember all the guys downstairs who hopefully didn’t hear all the hellish noise you were probably just making. You head back for the stairs and make your way down as quickly as possible with the injured hacker unconscious in your arms. You’re halfway down the alley before you hear any commotion, still distant but the adrenaline pumping through your body has your senses on edge. You bust the window on the first car you see and lay Sollux in the backseat.

“Sollux can you hear me? It’s Dave.”

No response, he doesn’t even move.

You choke back what you guess was probably going to be a sob and put your hand on his cheek, only for a moment before you hop in the front. You spend a few hot seconds hotwiring the thing and gas it out of there.

You’ve gone several blocks before you hear noises coming from the backseat but you can’t stop now.

“Sol, come back to me man we’re almost there”

He groans and you think he might have said your name.

You have to get to Bro’s place and fucking fast. You only now realize that your arms up to your elbows are practically covered in blood and at this point you aren’t even sure if its yours or somebody else’s. It doesn’t even matter right now. Only Sol matters. And why the fuck can’t this fucking van get out of your fucking way already. Only a few more blocks now and you’ll be there. You know your way to Bro’s like the back of your blood spattered hand and you pray to any god who’s listening that he’s home right now.

You bang on the door.

“Come on Bro! Open up!”

You hear shuffling inside and suddenely the triangular shades are in your face, helping you walk half-concious Sol up to the living room and lay him on the couch.

You kneel down and grab his bloody hand in yours as Bro vanishes to get the supplies. You trust your brother’s sturdy hand with this shit way more than any busy, condescending hospital staff.

Sol turns towards you and you can see the pain written on his face. It makes you hurt to and you lean forward and kiss his forhead.

“It’s ok I’ve got you now. You’re gonna be ok Sol.”

You fight back tears but there’s no stopping them.

“You have to be ok”

 


	2. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sollux wakes up to discover, much to his own and Dave's surprise, that he is not, in fact, dead.

Everything feels fuzzy.  
There’s a fog in your brain like you just woke up but you don’t remember falling asleep.  
Then it hits you.  
Pain.  
Lots and lots of pain. 

You slowly open your eyes but the light in the room is blinding and you raise a hand to cover your face and are shocked to hear someone yell. You’re even more shocked to realize you were the one yelling. Raising your arm had sent a lightening bolt of hot, white electricity straight through your body and suddenly someone is grabbing you; putting your arm back down and holding your face. If only your eyes would focus you could sort out what the hell is going on; then you hear a familiar voice, his voice.

“Sol please don’t move you’re in bad shape man I’m so sorry I should have been there to protect you I’m so sorry Sol….”

His voice kind of trails off but you can tell he’s serious which means whatever happened to you was even more serious. You try to remember what happened, or what you were doing before whatever happened happened but you can’t get your brain to stop buzzing and put things together. You finally manage to find your voice,

“Where… are we..?”

“We’re at my bro’s place. They kidnapped you and I thought you were just mad at me so I didn’t look for you but when I got to your place it was a mess and you were gone but I found you finally they had already done this,” 

he’s doing that thing where he talks fast and rambles when he’s nervous but you hear him clench his teeth when he says ‘this’ and that tells you your body probably more than matches the pain your injuries are causing, 

“I think I might have killed a couple of them but I just saw you like that and I fucking lost it, “ 

he chokes a bit but continues,

”… I thought you were dead.”

Your eyes finally make out blurry shapes that harden into sharp angles and then you’re looking directly into Dave’s face. There are tears running down his pale, freckled cheeks; you’ve definitely never seen him cry before and you frown deeply. You think really hard this time and all at once it comes rushing back to you. You had been arguing with Dave on the phone when someone knocked on the door. You were almost relieved at the excuse to get off the phone but when you opened the door that relief was quickly turned into you getting knocked the fuck out. When you came to you were in a room with what appeared to be a bunch of business men and they started asking you about some program you hadn’t even heard of before; something called sburg or sbird or something but they weren’t very pleased nor did they seem to believe you when you told them you had no idea what the hell they were talking about. That’s when they started using other methods to get the information out of you. Seeing as the information was non-existent, they ended up getting extremely creative before you finally blacked out. You shudder remembering some of what you had gone through in that nondescript office. Thank god for Dave. You’re fairly certain you’d be dead right now if he hadn’t found you.

“Dave… Thank you.”

He lifts his shades from his face and you can finally see the worry, and now confusion, in his eyes. He must have thought you were still mad at him but you don’t even remember what you were fighting about. He leans in and kisses you hard, his tears falling on your face. Even that hurts but you don’t care, you kiss him back with everything you’ve got. You fight through the pain to lift a hand to the back of his head and attempt to run your fingers through his messy blonde hair before coming to the conclusion that some, if not all, of your fingers are likely broken. You feebly lay your arm back down with a wheeze of pain and Dave pushes a bit of sweaty hair from your forehead and absently strokes your cheeks with shaking thumbs, telling you how sorry he is again. He may not think so, but you realize that ‘thank you’ is nowhere near enough for what he did. You’ll have to make that up to him later, for now it’s time to fall back into the fog; for now, you let yourself fade back into the blackness.  
If Dave is here, you’re safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the world's shortest chapter x___x


End file.
